1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of a high sensitivity sensor for detecting mechanical quantity of force, pressure, torque, speed, acceleration, position, displacement, impact force, weight mass, vacuum degree, rotating force, vibration, noise, etc. with high sensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical resistance strain gauge, silicon of a semiconductor, etc. are conventionally used as a component of a sensor for detecting mechanical changing amounts of force, pressure, torque, speed, acceleration, position, displacement, impact force, weight mass, vacuum degree, rotating force, vibration, noise, etc. through strain (stress).
In particular, the semiconductor silicon is applied to an impact tester, a displacement gauge, a pressure converter, an accelerometer, a compact pressure gauge for an organism, a flow meter, a gas pressure gauge, etc. as a strain gauge element of high sensitivity in various fields such as general industry, automobiles, medical care, etc.
Silicon (Si) is generally used as a sensor for detecting mechanical quantity using the semiconductor. A phenomenon in which an electrical resistance value of the semiconductor is changed by strain caused by applying external force to the silicon is used.
However, because of the lower sensitivity of the sensor constituted of a conventional material, it is difficult to obtain a sensor for detecting mechanical quantity having a required accuracy and high sensitivity which are used as a micro pressure sensor of an organismic system, etc., a combustion pressure sensor and a pressure sensor for a hydraulic device.